Steamy Satisfaction
by everclearbabe
Summary: Edward fancies a swim...but when he gets in the pool that's not all he fancies.. pure lemon/smut. enjoy! ExB all human. A/U Please review!


**A/N This is a one-shot inspired by the name of another BxE/BxJ oneshot I have written. I hope you like it!**

**If perhaps you feel inspired to create a full-blown story out of this then I only ask that you credit back to me and notify me so I can read it! lol**

* * *

"Don't worry darling. I'll be home in time for dinner. I just want to have a quick swim." I nodded into the phone as she replied. "You too sweetheart." I clicked my phone shut and put my concentration back to the road ahead.

After pulling in to the car-park and finding a space I was happy with, I made my way inside.

"Hello Mr Cullen." the receptionist greeted me cheerily as she passed over a towel.

"Good evening Alice." I replied. I took the towel she was offering and went straight through to the changing rooms. I undressed and put on my swim-shorts then went out to the pool. I showered quickly before sliding into the water, dunking myself under completely to acclimate with the temperature. I pushed off the wall, glad to see there were only a couple of others in the pool today.

After a few lengths of the pool I stopped to relax a moment. That's when I saw her. The gorgeous brunette with the amazing brown eyes, and a figure to die for. She was just lowering herself into the pool when she caught me eyeing her up. Instead of blushing like I expected her too, as she had the last time she had caught me looking her way, this time she winked. Her lip curled up into a small smirk just before she put her head under the water.

Just the sight of her was arousing, but this playful side was making me physically twitch. I took a deep breath, and pushed off from the wall again continuing towards my goal of fifty lengths.

I gave up after a while as I was far too distracted. To relax my muscles I decided to spend a few minutes inside the steam room. I looked back as I closed the glass door to see those deep brown eyes watching me. With a smug smile to myself I walked to the back of the room and sat down. The steam thickened as I unwound. It was empty in here apart from me, and I let my mind wander.

The brunette entered the room and came to sit down beside me. She took a big breath, arching her back and pushing out her breasts. Her bikini was very tight on her bosom and they were barely being held in. I didn't stop my wandering eyes as they took in the glorious sight. She dropped her head back, her eyes closed. The water dripped from her hair, onto her collar bone, down her body and I followed it all the way shamelessly.

She rolled her head in my direction and opened her eyes. I didn't need to be able to read minds to see what she was thinking. Her lids were heavy with lust, and they were staring directly at me. She moved one of her hands and grasped her own breast, before slowly pushing her palm down her body and in between her legs. As her fingers disappeared into her underwear, I slipped my hand into mine. I was fully grown and groaned a little as I began to slide my hand up and down.

She moved in unison with me, her fingers pushing in and out. She let out little sexy gasps of pleasure, and I could tell I wouldn't hold on very long. She began to rock her body slightly, thrusting against her hand. Just watching this amazing woman turned me on, and I let my thoughts drift to what it would feel like to be inside her.

I could feel the end coming closer and it was obvious she was nearly there too. As she let out that final sigh, I grunted and climaxed along with her. I sat for a minute, breathing deeply, then grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I needed a good shower.

As I left the steam room, the cool air and post-climax clarity cleared my senses. I made my way back to the changing room, taking one last glance to the pool, where that gorgeous brunette was just finishing off her lengths. She looked up at me and smiled, as if she knew.

****

Once I had showered, changed and sorted out my perpetually messy hair, I left the changing room to head home.

"Yes that's Mr. Cullen." I heard Alice's chirpey voice say.

I looked over to where I had heard my name and saw the brunette stood next to the reception desk.

"Can I help?" I asked, grasping at the chance to talk to this woman.

"Oh, well Tanya said you came here too and I just wanted to introduce myself." she said. "My name is Bella Swan. I'm you're new Nanny." She grinned at me and stuck out a hand.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading, this was my first time writing a lemon from a male point of view! _PLEASE _review and let me know what you think!!**

**If you are looking for more Edward/Bella drama, please check out my story 'Affair's of the Heart'. Or if you are more interested in lemony one-pieces, then check out my other one-shots.**

**If you have any particular pairings or different one-shot storylines you would like to see me try, drop me a line :) I'll give anything a go!**


End file.
